Simply Beautiful
by SplishySplash
Summary: Reggie is going through a rough time and Twister is there to help her, and Otto and Sam try to play matchmaker for them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I borrowed Ricky from thesolitary-dragon, who I love!! author of Simple Kiss at which got me to love Rocket Power even more! and she got me to write this fic so this is dedictated to her!!

Enjoy

Review please

Simply Beautiful

The day was going to be rough for seventeen year old Regina Rocket, who was known only by Reggie. Today was the twelve year anniversary of her mothers death, who died of cancer when Reggie was five years old and her little brother Otto was only three.

Otto, was like most fifteen going on sixteen year old, dreaming of freedom and a drivers licence and of course of girls. But for Otto, he never really knew the woman who gave life to him, except what he is constantly told about her love for her son, that was all he needed to get on with life.

Every year on January 23rd, Reggie would lock herself into her room and hid from the world. As everyone knew it, Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez was only one closest to helping her grieve for the woman who died all those years ago. And he was determined not to let her lock up from the world alone, even though he barely knew the mother Rocket by he had a lot of respect for the daughter she bore into this world.

"Reggie." yelled Ray, her forty-two year old dad from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Reggie sighed, looking at the picture of her mom. "Coming dad." she yelled back and headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I made your favorite ." said Ray. " Strawberry pancakes and whipped cream." It was the breakfast they had only once a year and on this day in particular.

Reggie smiled at his attempts to cheer her up knowing it was extremely hard on them both. "Thanks dad."

Otto came down the stairs and sat on the bar stool digging into the pancakes. "Cool! Strawberry pancakes." he said but went to far. "You should make this more often."

Reggie dropped her fork, and started at her plate. The noise the fork made was almost deafening.

"Ah Reg, I am sorry." said Otto, "I didn't realize that today was . . ."

"Its ok Otto." interrupted Reggie almost in a whisper. "I would imagine you would forget, you've been busy and with everything going on."

She took another bite and went back to staring into space.

"Reg, I am really sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He said sincerely.

"It ok Otto." She sighed looking at her watch. "We should leave if we are going to meet up with Twister and Sam."

"Ok." Otto said standing up then his face filled with worry. "Oh man, I didn't print my history report."

"Well hurry up, I'll meet you outside." she said walking out of the door.

As she walked out, she spotted Twister sitting on the curb waiting for her. He stood up as she neared him and said. "I beat you out here." she smiled a little.

"Yes for one." She said looking at her shoes.

"It will be alright, Reg." He said.

"Of course it will be." she said sarcastically. "It has been alright for the past twelve years." Her eyes started to water.

"Come here, Reg." He said opening his arms to her which she stepped into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her small waist ans she started to cry into his chest, he held her as tight as he could as she grieved. "Its ok Reggie." he whispered in her ear as her brother and Sammy walked over to the two. Twister shot Otto a glance and Otto smiled and dragged Sammy away.

"Otto? What is wrong with Reggie?" He asked.

"Today has been the twelve years since our mom died." Otto said gravely.

"Oh, I forgot." said Sammy looking at Twister trying to comfort Reggie.

Otto glanced over also and smiled at his best bro, at which he knew of his secret crush on his sister and he was happy for his bro. '_One day_' he thought.

"How come Reggie goes to him?" asked Sam, Otto glanced at Sam. "I mean, I watched her practically run into his arms."

"Well, they have his connection." started Otto. "They always have and it is unbelievably strong on this day every year."

"I can see that." Said Sam and then shot Otto a confused glance. "Since when did you become a relationship expert?"

"Ah I read it in a book once." Otto said covering his knowledge of romance.

Sam stared at Otto. "I didn't know you could read." he said seriously, then started to laugh.

"Shut up Squid, of course I can read." Otto shot back as Twister and Reggie walked over to the other members of Team Rocket.

"You ok Rocket Girl?" asked Otto.

"Yeah." she said, her eyes were red and she was holding Twisters hand as a lifeline and Twister didn't seem to mind. "We better head to school before we are late."

"We'll lets go." said Otto, who usually would have made a joke but held his tongue. He walked a head and dragged Sam with him.

As Otto and Sammy walked ahead Reggie stopped and so did Twister. "What's wrong Reg?" asked Twister.

Reggie leaned up and kissed Twister on the cheek. "Thanks Twister." she whispered as she buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent.

"Any time Reggie, and I mean it." said Twister with a blush.

"Oi, you two, we've got to get to school before we are late." said Otto who was about 50 yards away.

Twister looked again at Reggie. "You sure you want to got to school? I will skip with you if you want."

"No, I guess we have to go to school." she said.

"Ok, but if you need anything, come get me, promise?"

"Promise." she said unsurely and they caught up with Otto and Sammy.

The walked in silence until they got to school, the bell rang to get to class and the four went their separate ways. Reggie started out with Pre Calculus, her least favorite class, because of Ricky Steward, a neighbor who lived next to Twister, was in her class.

Ricky was new in the neighborhood, ne was smart, sophisticated and to most girls drop dead gorgeous and spoke foreign languages and he was out for Reggie.

"Hello Regina." he said sitting next to her. "Are you ready for Pre Calc on this fine and bright day?"

"No." she choked

"Are you alright?"he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine everything is fine." she said in a whisper.

"You want to talk about it?" he prodded

"No." She said "Please leave me alone."

"Come on, Reg. Lets get together after school." He said pulling her closer.

"Leave me the hell alone." she said pushing him away, as the teacher came in and started the class.

The class was the longest Reggie had to endure, with Ricky prodding her to talk and trying to catch the concept of quadratics, she felt like she was going to scream.

When the bell finally rang she took her time going to history, the funny thing was her , Sam and Twister were all in the same class because it was a multi grade class. When Reggie entered the room she took her seat next to Twister.

"Hey." he said

"Hi." She answered lamely and laid her head on the desk.

"Math that bad?" he asked

"Ricky wouldn't leave me the hell alone and I hate quadratics and my head hurts like Hell."she said in a rush

"Reggie breathe." He said putting a hand a hers, it wasn't normal for her to swear and for her to do it twice in the same sentence was pretty bad.

She took a deep breath. "Thanks Twist, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Probably go crazy." He said

"Yeah" she said

"Ok class." said Ms. Phillip. "Today we are going to discuss England in the twelve century current era." The class moaned except for Reggie, History was one of her favorite classes, she took out her notebook and began scribbling away notes as if nothing had been wrong. Twister smiled at her and then resumed his position of sleeping on his desk.

Sam who was on the other side of Twister, looked at Reggie; he admired her for the courage and strength she had. In Sam's eyes she was perfect, she stood up for him and helped him every way she could, eyes followed down her sitting form and looked at Twister, Sam envied him, Twister was handsome, fun to be with, but he could be immature yet a genius at the same time. _' There are plenty of fish in the sea_.' he thought, knowing that Twister feelings for her ran deeper than his would ever go.

But Otto still confused him, his best bro was falling for his sister and yet he wasn't upset at all. Sam's grin grew wider, _maybe he is growing up_, he thought.

As class grew to the end Reggie's smile began to fade realizations of having to leave her thoughts scared her. And as Twister could sense her fear he reached out and took her hand and gave it a squeeze and she seemed to calm down.

When the bell rang, Reggie gather her things, stood up and started to sway.

Twister wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. "You alright Reggie?"

"Yeah,"She lied. "Just stood up to fast."

"Ok, lets get you to lunch and we will decide what to do." he said with a hint of worry evident in his voice.

After standing in line, grabbing their lunch they quickly found Otto and Sam.

"Hey guys."Said Otto, "Are you alright Reg, you look pale."

"Yeah, Im fine." she lied again she began to slowly eat her lunch when Ricky came over to Team Rocket.

"Hey Reggie." he said and she tensed up.

"What do want Richard." said Twister

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Reggie, Maurice." he sneered

"Yo, leave us alone." said Otto "Or you will wish you were back where you came from."

"I can talk to Reggie if I want to it is a free country." He said wrapping his are around her waist. "Come on Reg, lets ditch these lame-o's."

Reggie was getting upset. "God damn it, leave us the hell alone." she yelled and every one in hearing distance looked at Reggie in shock.

"Man do you kiss your mother with that mouth." It was as if the world had stopped Reggie slapped him across the face, dumped her tray on his lap and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Ricky you better scram before you lose something valuable." said Eddie Prince of the Netherworld.

Twister stood up as did Otto, "Go find her and take her home." said Otto.

"Ok, what about Raymundo?" asked Twister.

"I will deal with him, Reggie doesn't need to deal with this." said Otto and Twister ran out of the cafeteria."Sam, can I borrow your cell phone?" and Sam handed him his phone.

After dialing the number, Raymundo picked up on the third ring.

"Shore Shack, can I help you?" he asked.

"Ray." said Otto

"Otto? What's up?" he asked.

"Reggie, Twister is taking her home." said Otto

"Is she not going to make it? I told her not to go today." Ray sighed.

"Well she was fine till Ricky Steward opened his big mouth."

"What did he say." Ray asked

"Well he came over and started crap with me and Twister and he put his arms on her and she started swearing up a storm, and he asked if she kissed her mother with her mouth and she slapped him across the face, it was kind of cool."

Ray sighed. "Why today?" he asked himself.

"Twister thought it was best that she went home, so he took her home."

"Twister?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, don't worry about him."said Otto

Ray sighed again. "Ok, but I will be home early today. . ."

"Don't worry about Reg, she is in good hands. Twister wouldn't dare touch her when she is this vulnerable. So don't worry."

"Your right." Ray said "I must go now."

"Ok see you Raymundo."

"Bye Otto."

Otto turned off the phone and handed it back to Sam.

"Ray against Twister taking Reg home?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but Twist won't do anything he really, really likes her, he won't mess up any chance he has got with her. Besides he knows I will whomp him if he tried to touch her when she is vulnerable."said Otto.

"But. . ." stuttered Sam

"No, that's not what I meant." said Otto. "Sure I will let him hold her, but not take advantage of her."

"Oh I get it, I think." said Sam. "Do you like the idea of your best bro and your sister being together?"

"If it makes Twister and more importantly Reggie happy then I am all for it." said Otto.

"Yeah, I see where you are coming from." Said Sam almost put down.

Meanwhile Twister ran out of the cafeteria in search for Reggie.

"Trish, have you seen Reggie?" He asked in a rush

"Yeah she went that way, she looked upset." said Trish pointing.

"Twister ran in the point direction he saw Reggie with her head resting against a locker.

"Reg!" He said running to her as he got closer he could tell she was crying. "Reggie." When he was next to her, he again held his arms out for her and she stepped into his embrace. "Its alright, Reggie."

"No its not, he had no right to say that." she sobbed into his chest.

"Your right, lets take you home." said Twister

"But we still have two more class." she said

"It's ok I talked to Otto, and he called Raymundo so you don't have to worry."

The walk home was fast and when they reached the cul-de-sac, Twister broke the silence.

"Your house or mine?" he asked

"Yours, I don't want to think of my mom at my house."

"Alright." said Twister taking her to his house.

As they edged closer to his house Reggie yawned and her eyes were blood shot.

"Lets go to my room." he said leading her up the stairs. "You need rest."

When Twister opened the door, his room was surprisingly clean.

"You cleaned your room?" she tried to joke

"Yup, last night." he said proudly.

"Were you bored?" she asked.

"No, my mom threatened to send me to my aunts house in Mexico for spring break."

"Bust." said Reggie with a smile Twister sat on his full size bed.

"You want a change of clothes, just to be comfortable."

Reggie looked at her clothes, jeans and a button down shirt. "Yeah I guess." she said and he stood up and opened his dresser pulled out a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts and a long sleeve white t-shirt with a Rocket Boards logo on the front.

"Here they maybe big but their comfy." he said walking to the door. "Change in here and make yourself at home. I'm going to leave a note on your door so nobody freaks out."

"Smart idea." she said he smiled and headed out of the bedroom door.

It didn't take long for Reggie to change so she took her time looking around, he had pictures on his bed side table, one of him, Otto, Sam, and Reggie and one of his family, one of his parents and the one closest to the bed was of him and Reggie, when they were in New Zealand and they were playing frisbee on the beach and Reggie had tackled her.

"My favorite." said Twister from behind.

"Twister, you startled me." she said putting her hand of her chest. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, Yeah I really like that picture."he said coming close behind her.

She reached behind her and pulled his hands around her waist then leaned back against him. "The one of your family is nice too, you all look so happy, I don't know if I've ever told you but I think your mom is very pretty."

"Thanks." he started. "You miss her don't you." referring to her mother.

"Like not other." she sighed. "I remember when she first got sick, it was when Otto barely turned two, she was always so positive about it, when the year progressed she started staying at the hospital, one night dad pulled me onto his lap and told me she was dying and she was going to heaven." she said and her eyes started to water, yet Twister remained quietly behind her and tightened his hold on her. "A week later we were back in the hospital and something was happening so me and Otto had to leave the room and Otto kept asking me to play with him and what's wrong with mommy, and I couldn't tell him mommy was going to heaven. So I sat there until daddy came out and knelt before me and said that she's gone." said Reggie.

"Oh Reggie."said Twister yet she continued.

"It was always been hard but when I was twelve and going through growing up and I had no one to turn to, especially when it came down to liking guys and girl stuff like that."

"Ok Reg, I had no idea." he said turning her around and looking in to her tear filled eyes and he pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

Five minutes of standing there and as Reggie sobs subsided.

"Feel better?"He asked and she nodded. "You want to take a nap?" and she nodded again.

"Will you hold me?" she asked weakly.

"I won't ever let you go." he said as she crawled under the covers and he followed, he sat with his back against the head board , and she sat on his lap burring her face into the crook of his neck and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hope you like, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, sorry it has been awhile but with work and all yeah you all know I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin just the plot!

enjoy and Review

Chapter Two

After school ended Sam waited for Otto, so they could walk home, when Ricky confronted him.

"Sam," He started. "What's the deal with Reggie? She totally flipped at lunch today. . ."

"You." Sam said cooly. "You and your big mouth."

"Was it something that I said?"asked Ricky.

"Yes did you know that her mom is dead?" quizzed Sam.

"What?" asked Ricky, shocked. "When? How?"

"Twelve years to the day of cancer." said Sam icily.

Ricky's features turned to guilt. "I didn't know, I just thought . . . . that her parents were divorced or something."

"Well you didn't ask." Said Sam.

"I need to find her and apologize." said Ricky unsurely.

"You stay away from her." said a voice from behind, it was Otto. "Haven't you done enough to her?"

"I'm sorry Otto, I didn't know."

"Well nobody asked you, come on Squid, lets go." Otto said turning around to leave.

"Aren't you going to wait for Reggie and Maurice?" asked Ricky, rudely.

"We would, but you chased Reggie off." spat Otto, "and plus his name is Twister." and they walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"called Ricky watching Otto walking away _maybe Reggie does have feelings for Twister_ he thought. "Well then, I will have to get him out of the way."

As Otto walked up his front walkway he noticed Twisters note and headed to the Rodriguez's house.

Upon reaching the house he quietly opened the door, headed up the stairs and to Twisters room. Lightly tapping on the door, he pushed it open only to see his sister curled up on Twisters lap in a deep sleep and his best bro was holding her and flipping through the Zine.

"Comfy?" asked Otto in a whisper.

"Very. "Answered Twister simply and Reggie whimpered in her sleep. "Shh it's ok Reg." he whispered, dropping the Zine and gathering her tighter into his arms and she quieted.

"Is she feeling better?" asked Otto.

"She seems to be, she's been asleep for awhile." said Twister running his hand through her violet hair unconsciously. "She has got really soft hair."

_He's got it bad,_ he thought with a smile. "Well I'm going to go to Madtown, If she wakes up meet me there?"

"Yeah." said Twister and Otto left, as he left Lars drove up into the driveway.

Lars looked at Otto and then went inside as usual, he headed up to his room and noticed that Twister was home and his door was open a crack and he heard him comfort someone who was whimpering, he decided to investigate.

When he opened the door he saw Reggie in his arms and she was asleep.

"Twist, what the hell is she doing here? In your clothes and in your arms." he ranted. "If mom or dad came home they would be pissed."

"Shut it Lars, she's had a rough day." whispered Twister. "It is the twenty third of January."

Lars was about to ask what the date had to do with anything when he put the pieces together. "Oh," he said understandingly. "I see. . ."

"Yeah." he said and Reggie's eyes fluttered open. "Hey." Twister whispered.

"Hi." she said softly and stretching.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes." she said cuddling into him. Lars was almost forgotten.

"You ok Rocket Girl?" asked Lars.

"Yeah, I am now." she said burring her face into his brothers chest ans his brother wrapped his arms around her, with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, I only came home to get my surf board." he said trying to hide his smile and left, closing the door."

They sat together for awhile when Reggie's stomach growl. "Hungry Rocket Girl?" Twister teased.

"Yeah, I didn't eat much lunch because Ricky was wearing it." she said.

Twister chuckled remembering the events through out the day. "Wanna go to the Shack?"

"Sounds great."she said looking at her clothes. "I guess I could put some pants on."

"Ok." he said and stood up to leave. "I'll call Raymundo and tell him we are on the way, so we don't miss each other."

"Good idea." she said. It didn't take long for her to change because she only replaced the boxers with her jeans and kept his T-shirt on, even though she was swimming in it.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."she answered.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. He held out his hand for her to take which she did and headed out of the house.

As they neared the Shack the cool January air made Reggie shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by Twister.

He took off his zip down hoodie and draped it around her shoulders. "Here take this."

"But you'll get cold." she reasoned.

"You are cold, and I'm not." he said.

"Thanks."

They walked to the Shack in silence until Twister sighed.

"What's wrong, Twist?" she asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing." lied Twister.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she pressed.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise." he said a little sternly, to get the point across.

"Ok, but if you want to talk, come talk to me. It is the least I could do, after all you have done for me."

"Don't worry about me, Reg."

"Its hard not to when your best bro's with my brother."she said with a smile.

"Hey!" said Otto from behind sounding hurt, then he chuckled.

"Sorry Rocket Boy, I didn't know you were behind us." she said.

"Do you dis me when I'm not around." he asked

"No."she said

"I don't believe you." he said with a sly smile.

Reggie was about to retort when Twister stepped into the agreement. "She doesn't, really."

"Thanks Twist." she said and stuck her tongue out at Otto and leaned into Twisters arm.

"Who's side you on dude?" Teased Otto, as Twister grew red.

"Uh. . . Reggie's." he stuttered.

"Calm down, bro." said Otto, "Im just teasing you."

"Ha." he said nervously. "I knew that." as they entered the Shack.

Ray was the first to notice the three, he smiled at Reggie who was laughing at something one of the boys had said. What he also noticed was how close she was to Twister, who occasionally brushed he his hand against hers, _maybe Otto is right_.

"He is you know." said Tito, as if reading Raymundo's mind.

"I know." sighed Raymundo

"Maybe you'll have him as a son-in-law, then you wouldn't have to worry." joked Tito.

"Oh god, their both seniors this year and . . . they are going to start thinking about that." said Ray, freaking out.

"Chill, Ray." said Tito, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They aren't even together."

"Raymundo, I would like a chocolate shake." Said Otto, Ray glared at him. "Please?"

"Ok." he said turning around to make the shake.

"We should go get Sammy." said Reggie.

"Ok." said Otto and Twister at the same time, for Otto he wanted some one on one time with his best bro.

Reggie got her car keys out and said. "I'm going to take the car and get Sammy."

"Ok, be careful." shouted Raymundo from the back. And she left

"Ok Twist, spill." said Otto.

"What?" asked Twister, confused.

"Do you like Reggie?" asked Otto

Twister looked in the direction she left in and sighed, growing nervous. "I. . I. . I don't know." he sputtered.

"Well, don't you think she is pretty?" Otto asked innocently.

"Yeah, she is beautiful, but. . .. ." he said but was interrupted.

"Don't you like holding her?" pressed Otto.

"Yes . . ."

"Well what is your problem then?"

"First off, I do like her, I love holding her and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but I don't want to hurt her in anyway." said Twister softly. "Besides, she probably doesn't even like me."

"I doubt that bro." said Otto. "She wouldn't let anyone hold her the way you have. She's crazy for you." Twister looked torn in believing his best bro or what his head was thinking. "Just tell her, you never know, until you try."

"Are you sure, dude?" asked Twister.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Asked Otto.

"Well that one time. . . ." said Twister.

"Twist, I'm not lying to you now." said Otto triumphantly.

Twister sighed. "Ok I'll do it." as a whisper.

"When." pressed Otto.

"I don't know." he said.

"Do it tonight."

"Tonight? I don't know Otto, its too soon." whined Twister.

"Well put it this way, make this hellish day better for Reggie." encouraged Otto.

"How do you know I won't hurt her?"

"Because, just trust me Twister. Once you do this you and her will be happy, I promise you."

Twister sighed and buried his face in his hands as Reggie and Sam came up from behind, Reggie's smile turned into a frown.

"What wrong Twist?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder, he jumped at her touch.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked softly. "I mean if you don't want to. . ."

"Yes, I will go." said Reggie and they left.

"Where are they going?" asked Sammy.

"Twist needed to talk to her." said Otto with an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Alone." he added as Raymundo came back out with Otto's shake.

"Where's Reggie and Twist?" he asked.

"Oh they. . uh went for a walk." said Otto.

"Oh." he said with concern looking out of the shack, yet dropping the subject.

Meanwhile with Twister and Reggie on the Pier, and Twister was growing nervous by the second. Reggie stopped. "Ok Twist, what's up?"

"Ah, I . . uh. ." she said, he sat down on the nearest park bench, Reggie followed.

"It's ok, Twist. You can tell me anything." she said softly.

"Its just that I don't want tomorrow to come, Im not ready to lose you for another year." he said looking at his shoes.

"What to you mean?" she asked taking his hands into hers.

"The thing is that. . I like being close to you, being there for you when you are down, holding your hand as a reassurance, tell you its going to be ok, watching you sleep, and that smile. . ." he started as if the flood gates gave in.

Reggie started at the boy before her, slowly brought her hand up to his cheek, making him look at her, she slowly pressed her lips to his, quieting him. Instinctively, Twister brought his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss.

When she broke apart, due to the lack of air, she whispered. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Twister was speechless and then slowly started to smile. "I don't want things to change either."

"Well after that kiss, it better not change." chuckled Twister, gaining his confidence, pulling her into another kiss.

There was someone who cleared their throat from behind the two.

It was Ricky.

"Reggie?" he asked surprised. "Why are you kissing that?"

"Because, I really like him, and because I can." she said stepping closer to Twister.

"You can do better that him, he's . . ." Ricky couldn't find the word.

"What the hell do you want Ricky?" spat Twister, wrapping his arms around Reggie's waist.

"To take what belongs to me." he said stepping closer to the two.

"And what the hell would that be?" asked an angry voice from behind, it was Lars, carrying a surf board.

"Regina." said Ricky.

"Im not an item, if you haven't noticed." said Reggie.

"Yeah." said Twister.

"Well I had my eye on Reggie a lot longer than you have." said Ricky, running out of material.

"For someone supposedly is sophisticated, that is the lamest stuff I ever heard." said Otto joining the mass, with Sammy.

"Otto, you'd let that lame-o kiss your sister? She is asking for trouble." spat Ricky.

"The thing is, he wouldn't dare hurt her, he knows how much I'd hurt him back."said Otto.

"He also know how hard I'd whomp anyone who tries to hurt my little bro by stealing his girl." said Lars.

"Me too." said Otto.

Ricky started to back down until he reached out for Reggie, "Reggie, come on you know all the fun we'd have and all the romance I'd give you. ." pleaded Ricky. "I love you."

"No you don't." said Reggie for the first time. "You know nothing about me, what I like what I don't like, my history, hell my class schedule."

"I know that today is the day your mother died twelve years ago." he said.

Everybody looked at Reggie, expecting her to back away. "Well what is my favorite color." she asked confidently.

"Uh. .purple?" questioned Ricky.

"Red." answered Twister, Reggie smiled at him.

"Stupid question." he said. "I love you Reggie doesn't that mean anything?"

"No, I don't love you Ricky. I love Twister, get that through your thick head of yours." she said. "Now I never want to see you again."

He walked away sulking and everybody was surprised at Reggie's words.

Otto was the first to speak. "Well, Sammy, Lars, lets head to the shack and leave these two alone."

"Ok." said Lars and Sam and they walked away.

There was an awkward silence between Reggie and Twister until Twister said. "You . . you love me?"

"Yes Twister, I love you." she said. "If you don't feel the same I. . ." she was silenced by Twisters lips pressing to hers.

When he ended the kiss he said . "Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?"

Reggie smiled at him. "No just you."

"No worries, because I love you too." he said pulling he closer.

"Good, I was beginning to worry." teased Reggie.

"Well I do, so you are going to have to deal with it." said Twister kissing the top of her head.

Reggie's smiled grew bigger and her stomach started to growl. "Im still hungry."

Twister chuckled. "Ok, Rocket Girl, lets go get you something to eat." he said grabbing her hand and lead her to the shack.


End file.
